Black Sperm
|-|Black Sperm= |-|Golden Sperm= Summary Black Sperm '(''Kuroi Seishi; ''黒い精子) is a monster who first appeared during the S-Class Heroes' attack on the Monster Association. Despite his dull appearance and small stature, he is one of the Association's most powerful members and is easily a high-end Dragon level threat capable of defeating even S-Class Heroes. He first appears when Busaiku is separated from Garou, chasing after and tormenting the child. Atomic Samurai steps in but is soon overwhelmed due to Black Sperm's ability to split into numerous versions of himself, as well as regenerate whenever one of his selves is killed. When Tatsumaki destroyed the Monster Association HQ, Black Sperm and several other Dragon level monsters emerged from the rubble to attack her. After Psykos temporarily cut off Tatsumaki's psychic power, the monster grabbed her in a giant arm while attempting to crush her. The esper was saved by Genos, though the cyborg immediately had his arms ripped off by Black Sperm and Gums. Once Bang joined the fight and effortlessly killed two of the Monster Association's remaining members before being knocked out by Homeless Emperor, Black Sperm took this opportunity to knock Bomb unconscious. After King managed to buy some time against the remaining monsters, Tatsumaki began to recover and turn the tide of the battle. In an attempt to defeat her, Black Sperm fused one trillion copies of himself into the much stronger Multicell Sperm, though the newly formed fusion is effortlessly killed by the hero. Sending a thousand copies of himself to perform a kamikaze attack against Tatsumaki and buy about 20 seconds, Black Sperm takes Busaiku hostage, forcing the heroes to stand and watch as he fuses 10 trillion of himself into his ultimate form, Golden Sperm. This new form proves incredibly dangerous, as Golden Sperm takes down Tatsumaki so fast, nobody else could even follow his movement with their eyes. However, this victory proves short-lived, as the newly mutated Garou shows up, destroying 99 of the 100 remaining copies of Black Sperm and killing Golden Sperm after a brief battle that none of the heroes could even see. Now down to only one life, Black Sperm slips away to watch the fight from afar. The next day, after encountering Saitama, Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover follow him home as pets. The two formerly dangerous monsters are currently entrusted to Butterfly DX and Chain'n'Frog due to Forte losing a bet with Saitama. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-B | 6-C, possibly High 6-C Name: Black Sperm | Golden Sperm Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster, Dragon level threat, Former member of the Monster Association | Fusion of 10 trillion copies of Black Sperm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Regeneration (Mid-High as long as he has remaining cell stock), Immortality (Type 3 as long as he has remaining cell stock), Able to make exact copies of himself as long as he has remaining cell stock, Able to permanently fuse copies in order to become stronger | Absorption, Psychic Resistance, though he loses his Regeneration, Immortality, and ability to create copies of himself Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated Atomic Samurai with relative ease. Oneshot Bomb, easily defeated Genos, and fought on par with Sweet Mask) | Island level, possibly Large Island level (Stated by Murata to be comparable to Orochi. ONE Implied that even a peak condition Tornado would have difficulty defeating him) Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic (Able to tag Atomic Samurai) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Tatsumaki so fast that none of the other heroes could see his attacks while he appeared to simply be walking by), possibly Sub-Relativistic (Possibly comparable to a prime Tornado of Terror) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Able to lift hundreds of tons of rubble off of himself) | Unknown. At least Class K, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least City Class (Was able to knock out Bomb with one blow) | Island level, possibly Large Island Class Durability: At least City level, regeneration makes him incredibly difficult to kill | Island, possibly Large Island level Stamina: Immense | Immense Range: Unknown | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: While he initially appears rather single-minded and straightforward, he is incredibly sharp in combat and was one of the few monsters in the Association to use tactics and outmaneuver his foes Weaknesses: If his cell stock gets low, he'll become weaker and eventually be unable to regenerate or make copies | Can no longer regenerate after permanent fusion Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Kuroi_seishi_clones.jpg|Black Sperm making clones of himself File:Kuroi seishi regen.jpg|Black Sperm regenerating his body File:Ogon_seishi.jpg|Sperm's Ultimate Form *'Clones:' Black Sperm is composed of over ten trillion copies of himself, essentially allowing him an absurd number of extra lives. He can split into any number of clones that he chooses, as long as he has enough cell stock. *'Regeneration:' Black Sperm can heal any fatal wound to his body by basically replacing himself with a new copy. He also can turn any portion of his body into another clone. When Atomic Samurai turned him into mincemeat, Black Sperm regenerated instantly, bursting into even more copies of himself. *'Shapeshifting:' Black Sperm has demonstrated the ability to mold his body into whatever he so chooses. Against Atomic Samurai, he turned his body into a giant fist and attempted to smash him. Later, Black Sperm showed the ability to become enormous, as well as elongate his limbs. *'Fusion:' In desperate situations, Black Sperm can permanently fuse a large number of copies into a far stronger being. He demonstrated this twice, the first time combining a trillion clones to create Multicell Sperm, while the second time, he fused 10 trillion copies to create Golden Sperm. While the former's power is unknown (due to being instantly killed by Tatsumaki), the latter proved incredibly formidable, casually blitzing Tatsumaki and even demonstrating the ability to resist psychic powers (he was unaffected by Tatsumaki trying to snap his neck). Key: Black Sperm | Golden Sperm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Monsters Category:Clones Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals